Mother
by BlackMercifulFaerie
Summary: Ed is unsure if the lifestyle he has chosen is one his mother would approve of.


Hi! It's me Nana again! I've been working on this story for a while now (more like I forgot I started it), so I'm glad I finally got it out. Hope you like. Oh and thank you for all the reviews I got last time!

Edward found himself faced against an opaque reflection of him in a window. Through the lucent version of himself, he was greeted by wild flowers and rolling hills running past. A small jerk of the train bounced him, jouncing his head into the window. As he rubbed the sore spot on his head, he heard a small chuckle next to him and turned red, both from embarrassment and anger.

"What are you laughing at?" he growled at the man next to him.

"Nothing, Fullmetal. Nothing at all," Roy replied, not trying to conceal his amusement in the least. "So, have you figured out where I'm taking you, yet?"

Ed glared at the dark haired alchemist. "What's your game, bringing me to Resembool?"

Roy smiled and crossed his arms. "I just figured it was time that you introduced me to your mother. You know Fullmetal, I'm beginning to think you're embarrassed about me."

"Will ya shut up already?"

"Well Fullmetal, I just call it as I see it."

Ed turned to face the window again. They were getting close now. He hadn't noticed the slowing of the train, but his surroundings. The scenery was becoming more familiar as it whizzed by. He could see the river where he and Al used to play at in the landscape. A small smile tugged at his lips as he remember their days before the _tragedy_. Back when they were still allowed to be children.

"So, what brought up all this interest in my mother all of a sudden?" Ed asked, still focused intently on the window.

"Why Fullmetal, you're quite inquisitive today," Roy replied with a coy smile, his eyes flashing playfully. "Perhaps that's why you make such an outstanding alchemist."

The young blonde clenched his fist. "Stop playing games with me!"

"Fine, you win." Roy replied, throwing his hands up in the air jokingly. "I figured since I took the time and the extreme effort to introduce you to my mother, that you are now entitled to do the same."

Edward glared suspiciously at the dark hair alchemist sitting across from him. He leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms.

"You didn't do anything; your family came to visit last spring. Even then, you didn't introduce as your boyfriend, now did you?" he said and quickly added.

Roy said nothing, but smiled smugly. Ed glowered but not persist the conversation. Truth was he knew why Roy had brought him here. After the _adventure_ of meeting the Mustangs, Edward had been troubled by nightmares of his own family.

It always started with Roy and Ed making love. Ed flushed slightly reflecting upon that part. He would lie in Roy's arms, breathing in the scent of their passion, when the door would open. Ed would sit up to see who it was, and there in the doorframe, his mother stood with a disgusted look on her face. Ed would cry out to her, but her answer always brought him to tears.

He had hoped Roy hadn't noticed, but he had been foolish to believe that those dark eyes couldn't see right through the young alchemist.

The two remained silent afterwards with only the constant roaring of the train to distract them from their thoughts. Ed avoided Roy's glance once the train slowed into the station and quickly rose from his seat.

Roy said nothing and followed the young alchemist. The dark haired alchemist took Edward's lack of objection to the idea as an acceptation. He hadn't been completely honest about his intentions for visiting. He had noticed a slight change in the blonde's behavior in the past months, and began to watch him fretfully since. He would listen to his lover at night crying out "Mother!" and sobbing in his sleep. Roy remained silent in fear of hurting the young man's pride, and knew when Ed would share when he was ready to.

That plan was thrown out the window after he received a phone call from his sister.

Tamalynn had called, demanding an explanation on why Roy hadn't called to wish his parents a happy anniversary, and the two then preceded into a half an hour argument. In the mist of it all, Roy had happened to glance up and see Edward watching the conversation. The look in the boy's eyes almost tore Roy's heart from his chest. With Ed's upbeat nature, it was easy to forget that he had lost the majority of his family and the rest lived so far away.

After he hung up the phone, he bought two tickets to Resembool. Early that morning, he dragged the half asleep alchemist to the train station with no explanation. Ed had protested but once the train began to roll there was nothing he could do.

Roy had hoped he was doing the right thing and wasn't making things worse.

Ed wouldn't admit to anyone, but being back in Resembool made him realize how home sick he felt. He came to Resembool now and then. Mostly it was to visit Winry and Al, and often he didn't stay long because he had to rush back to Central. There was something about the small town that brought about a peacefulness he had often longed for in the past. He could smell the various memories in the breeze that picked up every now and then. Not to be mistaken; he loved living with Roy back in Central, but deep down, he missed… his home.

He felt his heart jump once his mother's grave came into view. Peculiar how a rock brought up so many different emotions inside of him.

The two of them stood in front of the tombstone awkwardly until finally Roy cleared his throat.

"Well Edward, should I live you two alone for a moment?"

Fullmetal nodded his head, and Roy wandered a few feet away to a nearby tree and leaned up against it.

Ed cleared his throat, unsure of his voice.

"Hello Mother. It's been a while… I guess I've been busier than I realized." Another small breeze picked up, pushing some of his blonde hair in his face. He brushed them aside and glanced over to Roy.

"I bet you're wondering who that is. That's Roy Mustang. He took me and Al under his wing after… well after everything that had happened. He and I are… together now."

Ed stopped feeling the words beginning to stick in his throat to form a large lump. He swallowed painfully, attempting to make it go away.

"I… I'm sorry, Mom. I know I'm a big screw up. First I go and almost kill Al when we tried to bring you back, and then all the mess with the Philosopher Stone, and . . . me being . . . with Roy. I'm sorry I'm a disappointment. Damn it!" he yelled furiously and kicked at the ground. This was not what he had wanted. He just wanted to introduce Roy to the stupid grave to get this whole thing over with. But here he was making a fool of himself talking to the ground. It was pointless, all of this.

The breeze picked up, blowing more of his hair into his face. Ed feverishly pushed the hair from his face and turned back to the tomb.

Ed's eyes widened at the ring of white flowers that now sat at the base of Trisha's tomb. He knelt down and tenderly picked them up. He turned to Roy, who was heading over toward the blonde, looking concern. The younger alchemist smiled at his lover, a new peace surging in his heart. He couldn't hold back the tears that came, he didn't even try.

"Edward, are you alright?" Roy asked.

Ed smiled and placed the ring of flowers around Roy's neck.

"What is this?" Roy asked in bewilderment.

"My mother wanted me to give you these."

Yeah for Ed!


End file.
